Four Times Lightning and his Friends got into Trouble
by Adventurelife
Summary: ... and the One Time it was the Other Way Around. By MSN. Lighting, Cal, Junior, and Bobby have gotten into their fair share of scraps before, which usually results in them having to be rescued by uncles, parents, brothers, or mentors. Here are four times they had to be rescued... and the one time it was the other way around. Humanized.
1. Mountains

**On several other fandoms, I've noticed stories detailing 'five times something happened and the one time it was the reverse' but so far I haven't seen any in the Cars fandom, so I decided to give it a go. This story will consist of 5 one-shots, some of them referencing each other in small ways. Lighting and Bobby are 24 years old, Junior is 26, and Cal is 21.**

 **The story overall is rated T, but the ratings in the individual chapters will vary.**

 **I** **know nothing about Junior's history or background so his parents are original characters. There is a reference to real people though. This chapter can pretty much be rated K.**

* * *

"Uh... Junior," Bobby asked. "Do you know where we are?"

They were spending Thanksgiving weekend at Juniors' parents' home. Due to Junior's dad being a mountain ranger, the couple lived in a small cabin tucked away in the Rocky Mountains near a small town in Montana. Mark and Hannah Earnhardt were some of the most hospitable people the other racers had ever met. They spent Friday night in the cabin, and early Saturday morning they explored the small town Junior had grown up in. It was so much fun being out in the fresh mountain air they'd gotten the bright idea to go for a hike on one of the many trails surrounding the Earnhardt cabin.

Everything had been going fine until Lightning decided on the way back that they should cut through the trees onto another trail. Cal and Bobby had questioned this course of action, but Junior assured them the trail would lead right back to the cabin.

"No... Not really," Junior replied in response to Bobby's question.

"Then we're lost?" Cal sounded a little bit panicked.

"We're not lost," Lightning replied. "We're just... getting our bearings. I'm sure we're going the right way."

They stumbled on for a while, noticing how the beautiful peaks which resembled powerful monuments in the daylight were starting to become intimidating in the fading light. Junior felt like the peaks had become guard towers instead, glaring down on those who had dared to not listen to instruction.

"Alright... We're lost," he finally admitted as the trail swerved to the right when he knew it should have gone to the left.

Cal looked around between the trees, petrified. In the dusk, every bush was an intimidating shadow with potential dangers lurking behind it.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" He asked.

"We'll be fine..." Bobby tried to assure him.

"Yeah... Let's just, make a little camp and try to light a fire," Lightning's confidence had also taken a beating but he tried to remain optimistic. He'd gone camping in Radiator Springs before. This was no big deal.

Junior and Bobby hunted around for branches to make a shelter while Lightning and Cal tried to make a fire.

"Ok, so my Dad said that you can either strike two rocks together to make a spark... or rub two sticks together," Cal explained, remembering one of the few times he'd gone camping in his life.

"I'll try the sticks, you try the rocks," Lightning suggested and Cal agreed. The latter grabbed two stones and after making a little pile of pine cones and needles, started to strike the rocks together, hoping for a spark.

"Oww!" Cal exclaimed, dropping the rocks as he hit his thumb. He held the injured finger in his other hand, squeezing it in order to stop the throbbing.

"This isn't working," Lightning threw down the sticks, feeling blisters coming on. "Are there specific kind of sticks we have to use?"

"I don't know!" Cal replied miserably. "Dad just said two sticks."

They finally gave up on the fire and curled up in the little shelter Junior and Bobby had made. The result was really just some sticks leaning against overhang branches, making a crude type of teepee. They had managed to make an inelegant roof as well which would protect them from falling pine cones. By some graceful twist of fate no snow had fallen on the ground yet, but it was still hard and cold to sit on. All four of the racers ended up shivering as the sun sank, taking its warm rays with it. The moon was far less merciful and lit up the forest just enough so that the boys could see each other's faces.

The only flashlights they had were their phones, but as the temperature dropped, so did the battery life. None of them felt like sleeping. The only thing they could hear was a very soft breeze... and Bobby's teeth chattering.

"I think I heard something," Lightning said quietly, breaking the silence.

"Are there... bears... here?" Bobby asked Junior, teeth still clicking against each other.

"Um... small ones?" Junior answered, but with clear hesitation.

A crack sounded in between the trees. The hairs on the back of the racers' heads rose. If they weren't cold before, they were freezing now.

"It's a bear!" Cal shouted, remembering the horrible news stories he had heard concerning bear attacks. "We're going to die! We're going to be bear food!"

"Be quiet, you'll scare it!" Junior shouted back, trying to keep a clear head. Actually, scaring it wouldn't be a bad thing. Most bears would just run away. But a panicked bear, now that was a dangerous thought.

"It's coming closer," Bobby was an inch away from panicking, and grabbed a stick from the shelter.

"It's gonna kill us! It's gonna kill us!" Cal, almost in hysterics by now, huddled against the tree, arms wrapped tightly around himself. Junior, not knowing why the bear wasn't running away, grabbed a thick stick, determined to protect his friends if the huge beast attacked. He could just make out an outline in the trees coming towards him. The bear stood on two paws... It was trying to scare him. Junior could hear Cal still shouting with Bobby trying to calm him down but also freaking out at the same time. The youngest Earnhardt held up his stick while Lightning scrambled around in the meager light, looking for rocks to throw.

The 'bear' gave a low chuckle.

"Come on, boys. I'm not that scary am I?"

Junior dropped his stick in relief.

"Dad!" He shouted, just as the older man turned on his flashlight.

"I knew I'd find you holed up somewhere along here..." The mountaineer grinned as he made his way towards the group. He really did look like a big bear with his short stature and stocky frame.

"Mr. Earnhardt," Lightning sighed in relief. Bobby shook Cal back into reality and the boys crawled out of their homemade shelter.

"We going home then, Dad?" Junior asked. He could see his breath coming out as mist, and rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"I was actually thinking," Earnhardt took off his rucksack and put it on the ground. "That we camp out tonight." The boys' hopes for a warm meal and cozy beds sank to the bottom of their boots. They stared at the mountain ranger. His smile appeared friendly and quite genuine, but Junior knew better.

"Dad, please, I know it was stupid to try to cut across trails, but we've learned our lesson, really," he tried to protest.

"We did, sir," Bobby's teeth were chattering again.

"Promise," Lightning added.

"Oh, I'm sure you did," Earnhardt said, sitting down at the foot of a tree and crossing his legs out in front of him as if he were in his own living room. "But it took me a while to find you boys and I'm quite tired. I think I'd like to stay here for tonight. You're welcome to make your way on back to the cabin without me."

The racers glanced at each other.

"I think..." Lighting said at the others who nodded. "We'd rather stay here, thanks."

"That's the spirit," Earnhardt grinned, gesturing to his rucksack. "Now, there's some matches in the pocket on the side. Why don't you light that nice little fire you tried starting there."

Cal was only too eager to get warm and grabbed the matches while Lightning and Junior went to gather bigger branches. Earnhardt sat back and watched as the racers clumsily made a fire large enough to light the clearing and to keep them warm. Mrs. Earnhardt had been quite worried, but he assured her he would find the boys and stay with them for the night. Junior knew better than to cut across trails. This would be a little lesson for all of them to follow instructions to the letter.

Besides, his feet really were quite sore and he had no inclination to walk anymore that night.

"You doing better there, Bobby?" He asked, as the racer's chattering finally died down.

"Yes... thank you, sir," Bobby replied.

"Well," Earnhardt reached for his rucksack and pulled out two blankets. "Here's something else to ward the cold off. You'll have to share, mind you."

The mountaineer produced two blankets and tossed them towards the small group, careful to not throw them into the fire.

"Don't... you want one, sir?" Cal asked, picking one up.

"No, thank you, Cal," Earnhardt crossed his arms comfortably. "This jacket right here is all I need."

He watched, a little gleefully, as the boys realized that two blankets meant that they would have to share. They didn't seem to want to at first, but as the little breeze snuck in under their jackets they moved closer together and glanced at the blankets in their hands. Earnhardt thought with a grin that it would only be a matter of time until the cold seeped up from the ground into their bones.

Bobby tried to very logically explain that the biggest guy in the group, which would be Junior, should share with the smallest, who was Lightning. No one disagreed so while Lightning and Junior threw one blanket over their shoulders, Cal and Bobby huddled under the other one.

Comforted by the presence of Mr. Earnhardt, who all four in their tired state of mind felt sure could ward off any wildlife with his bare hands, they dozed off. The man watched as first Lightning lay down on his side with Junior on his back looking up at the stars. Cal fell asleep against Bobby, who in his sleepiness, seemed to think Cal's arm was a teddy bear and decided to hold onto it as such. Eventually, Earnhardt got up to stock the fire and to readjust the blankets over them.

"You got yourself some good friends, Junior," he said quietly before going to sit back down again. Glancing down at his sleeping son he remembered his own father, Earnhardt Snr, whose name Junior had inherited. Junior had also inherited the racing gene from him, of that Mark was sure. While the mountain ranger himself couldn't tell the difference between a racing tire and a regular one, he understood passion. His passion was the glorious mountains, Junior's was racing. He didn't hold his son back despite the risks and Junior turned out very happy because of it. And his son still came home at the end of every season, which he wouldn't have been able to do with any other job. That was a wonderful benefit.

Mark made sure to take his bear spray out of the rucksack so that it would be safely next to him and ready for an emergency. He then decided he needed some sleep as well and closed his eyes.

In the morning, they would go back to the cabin for a wonderful warm breakfast. The boys would be stiff, tired, cold and sore, but this would be a lesson well learned. The event would certainly make quite a story to tell, as he, humble Mr. Earnhardt the Mountain Man, rescued four celebrities from the dangers of the Rocky Mountain Forests. Another campfire story to add to the list.


	2. Vegas

**This chapter is rated T for mention of drugs, misuse of alcohol, and blackmail, all in the context of the risks associated with a night out in Vegas.**

* * *

Strip Weathers was rudely jerked out of his sleep by the ringing of his cell phone. The veteran racer groaned and rolled over on the bed, fumbling around for the bed lamp. He turned it on and reached for the device that persistently waited to be answered. It was his emergency back-up phone - the one not kept on silent for the night. He squinted in the light and frowned as he didn't recognize the number. Only a few people knew about the existence of this line. His brother, Lynda, Tex, and Cal.

As if having one phone isn't trouble enough, he thought to himself, annoyed.

On the third ring he answered.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Strip?" Cal's voice came through.

"Cal?" Strip sat up, suddenly awake. "Where are you? Why aren't you back at the hotel?"

"We... um... well, got into some trouble."

"What?" Dread settled in Strip's stomach. "Are you at the police station?"

"No... No!" Cal quickly defended and Strip let his head rest against the headboard, relieved that he

wouldn't have to post bail money. "Nothing like that... We just... Um..."

Strip waited, patience running thin.

"Go on, Cal," That was Junior behind him. "Tell him what happened."

"I'm trying," Cal muttered back. By now Strip was wide awake.

"Cal, where are you?" he said sternly.

"We're on the South Las Vegas Boulevard," Cal admitted. Strip stayed quiet, irritation building up inside of him.

"... Outside the Surrender Nightclub." Cal finished.

Strip was out of bed in a flash and threw his suitcase open as Cal started rambling.

"We only wanted to see what's it like inside so we took a cab from the restaurant after we finished eating because some people recommended it to us but we forgot our wallets in the car and I don't think they'll let us in without ID and..."

"Cal," Strip cut him off sharply as he shrugged on his jacket. "Stay exactly where you are. Stay in a group, stay inconspicuous and don't talk to anyone. I'm coming to get you."

* * *

The cars and pit crews were already at the track in Los Angeles, California. The drivers were also supposed to be there as well, but some chemical component had caused part of the track to crumble, causing qualifiers and practice laps to be delayed by at least 2 days. Not wanting to hang around a city they already knew, Cal, Lightning, Bobby and Junior all begged their crew chiefs to be able to go to Vegas for a day.

"It's not far," Junior had said.

"And we'll be right back to practice after the night," Lightning had added in.

Their sponsors didn't care much and their crew chiefs let them go under the condition that a responsible adult go with them. Turns out Strip was the only adult who met that criteria and rather reluctantly agreed to act as chaperone. They spent the whole day touring the city and by the time evening came, Strip had been ready to call it a night. The 'boys', however, wanted to eat out. Against his better judgement, Strip told them to go ahead, but set a curfew at 11 and told them they needed to be well rested for the flight back the next day.

It was 2 in the morning and Strip found himself weaving through the heavy traffic. Even for a summer weeknight, the roads were a nightmare. But he wasn't a seven time Piston Cup champion for nothing and skillfully managed to not clip anyone, or be clipped by anyone, even by the aggressive taxis.

He finally reached the Surrender Nightclub and stopped the rental Nissan Altima at the curb in the parking lot. Even from a good distance away he could hear the loud music from inside the building blaring away, the heavy bass enough to give him a headache. A group of four young men could be seen huddled in a corner, glancing at the road. Strip rolled down the passenger side window as the group made their way towards him.

"Cal... front," he ordered, as he saw Bobby reaching the for passenger seat door.

Bobby looked at Cal apologetically and Strip watched his nephew reach slowly for the passenger seat door, as if it were a test he knew he'd done badly on. The other three got in the back, Lightning in the middle with Junior on his left and Bobby on his right.

Strip made sure everyone had their seat belts on and turned back into the traffic.

The veteran racer drove in silence to the next traffic light where he could finally turn around to go back the way he'd come. He was absolutely livid and couldn't bring himself to say a word. Cal was glancing out of the window, trying to focus on the bright lights and advertisements instead of his Uncle's wrath. The others did the same, watching the night life around them. The moment didn't last long as a tasteless advertisement on their left caused Bobby to glance at the car's roof and Cal to look down at his feet, embarrassed.

Strip didn't miss any of this and silently berated himself. He should have known better than to let them go out like this. None of them were exactly streetwise and all of them just a little bit naive.

The silence in the car was so powerful that Strip could hear every little sound. Lightning drummed his fingers on the seat belt clasp. Bobby shifted every now and again, crossing his right arm over his left, then his left arm over his right. Junior's hands rested on his knees, gripping his trousers. Cal glanced down towards his shoes, fidgeting with his feet.

"Uncle Strip..." He started after a few minutes, not being able to bear the silence.

"Yes, Cal?" Strip's voice was quiet but it held an underlying edge of fury.

"We're sorry?" Cal's voice sounded like a question.

"You better be sorry!" Strip couldn't help but explode. "What did I tell you about nightclubs?"

"That they're bad..." Cal replied.

"And?"

"That I shouldn't go to them..." Cal looked down red faced and embarrassed.

"Then why would you decide to go to one?" Which was really what Strip wanted to know.

"Some people at the restaurant," Bobby spoke up from behind Cal, not willing to let his friend take the tongue-lashing alone, "said they were going, and that it was a good time to go because it's a weeknight."

"Let me tell you something, Bobby," Strip glanced at him in the rear view mirror. "NONE of you can ever afford to go clubbing. Weeknight or otherwise."

"But why not?" Lightning spoke up.

"We just wanted to see what it's like," Junior added.

"It's loud, chaotic, and a complete waste of time," Strip explained. "The people are either drunk, rude, or looking to rob you."

Cal looked at him questioningly, wondering how he knew all this.

"Did you ever go into one, Mr. the King?" Of course Lightning would have the guts to ask.

"Once," Strip bit out. "And if I hadn't been found and dragged out of there I more than likely wouldn't be here today."

"Who dragged you out?" Cal wanted to know.

"None of your business." It had been Tex but they didn't need to know that. "I don't think you boys can even begin to understand the risks associated with places like that."

"We do, Uncle," Cal tried to assure him.

"Name one," Strip challenged him. There was a moment of silence as the boys thought.

"Spiked drinks?" Lightning ventured.

"What kind of spiking?" Strip countered. "Extra alcohol, or drugs? And if drugs, tell me what the most common effects are."

He was met with silence, as expected.

"Once drugged, any number of things can happen," he continued. "If you are lucky, you'll only get robbed. But considering your high profiles, your identities will more than likely be stolen, you'll get kidnapped, or wake up in a situation so bad, you'll be blackmailed with your reputation at stake."

"But Chick Hicks went out all the time and never got robbed," Bobby said quietly. Strip's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Chick Hicks," his voice, although restrained, held a biting edge to it. "Is, for all his faults, streetwise. He also had no reputation to begin with, and his sponsors did not care. Your sponsors do care about your reputation, and it is in their right to do so."

"Would they fire us?" Bobby asked, more quietly than before.

"I don't know," Strip answered. "Point is, if I ever find you near a club again, Cal, your parents will be the first to know."

Cal paled drastically and immediately stuttered out another apology. Lightning snicked.

"Not a word, Lightning," Strip glanced at him with the rear view mirror. "I'm sure your crew chief would have a word or two for you as well if I told him what you tried tonight."

It was Lighting's turn to pale.

"It will never happen again," he assured the veteran racer.

"And you two," Strip addressed Junior and Bobby. "I know your crew chief," he looked at Bobby, "and I'm sure you have someone who wouldn't be pleased by your behaviour."

"He has a brother..." Junior volunteered.

"Shut up," Bobby glared at his friend.

Satisfied that he had scared them enough to not try to experience city night life again, Strip stopped his lecture, allowing the boys to imagine what horrors would await them if their crew chiefs, parents or guardians ever found out what had occurred. By the time he drove into the hotel parking lot and shut off the ignition he'd cooled down enough to address them again.

"I know you think it's fun to experience nightclubs," he said, turning so that he could look at all four of them. "But it isn't just all dancing and laughing. All four of you are decent, polite young men who would make excellent targets for all sorts of crimes and I'd hate to see any of you get hurt. You understand?"

"Yes, Sir," the three in the back answered, nodding.

"Yes, Uncle," Cal looked down, ashamed. Strip softened just slightly. Cal came from the same small town in Utah where he'd come from, and Junior hailed from a small town in Montana. The big city was extremely overwhelming to them. While they came, from bigger cities, Vegas' intoxicating effect was new to Bobby and Lightning and the two had easily been swept up in the excitement. Luckily they had dodged a bullet this time.

"Are you going to tell on us?" Lightning asked, once they were in the elevator and he'd scraped up enough courage. Bobby's arms were crossed and Cal was tracing the pattern on the floor with his foot.

"No, not this time," Strip relented. "After all, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

That got a grin out of them at least. But as they reached their floor Strip decided that they wouldn't get out of this scot-free.

"But, as your punishment," they looked at each other, worried. "You are going to hunt down your cab driver by yourselves to find your wallets."

"How are we going to do that?" Junior asked.

"Using the hotel phone," Strip nodded to the phone as they entered their room. "And you will do so quietly, and split the bill four ways in the morning."

The racers looked at each other, mentally agreeing that there were far worse punishments and so decided not to protest.

"Good night," Strip headed back to his room. "And remember, our flight leaves at 8 tomorrow."

He heard collective groans from behind him and grinned slightly. They wanted night life, and they would get it, whether they wanted to stay up or not.


	3. Detroit

**This chapter is T for some action resulting in some serious injuries.**

* * *

"Look, fellas... We haven't got anything you'd possibly want so why don't you just move on."

Junior, the biggest of the racers, stood in front of the group. His hands were held defensively in front of him.

"Your wallets are a pretty good start," one of the five thugs surrounding them growled. "Hand those over."

The boys were due to visit Bobby's brother right on the edge of a dangerous part of the city. He was actually moving having recently retired and Bobby had volunteered himself and his friends to help pack and move boxes. Unfortunately, their car broke down outside the city limits. The lady on the phone reported that the towing company would be there in 40 minutes. Having decided that sitting in the car for such a long time would be boring, the four went for a walk to stretch their legs.

"Why don't we just walk the rest of the way?" Cal had suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Bobby replied. "Rod told me it's a pretty bad neighbourhood. We should go the long way around."

"When did he tell you that?" Lightning asked.

"15 years ago..." Bobby admitted.

"You were like seven then," Junior rolled his eyes. "We're all grown now, no one's gonna mess

with us."

"Yeah, you're right. No one's gonna mess with us."

Turns out, someone had. The sun had barely set but it felt like midnight around them. A dim street lamp shed light on their predicament. Two blocks away from their destination and completely surrounded.

"We're not going to give you anything," Lightning stepped forward bravely. The leader of the gang flicked out his knife and Junior took a step back.

"Maybe we should guys..." Bobby reached for his wallet in his back pocket, his common sense still functioning.

"No way," Cal muttered. "Tex just gave me a credit card... If I lose that I'm practically as good as dead."

Junior reached down and picked up an aluminum trash can lid.

"Then we'll just have to fight our way out," he determined, holding the piece of metal up as a shield.

"We can do this," Lightning breathed, doing the same.

"Yeah, we got this," Bobby nodded, rubbing his hands and making fists. Junior might be taller but he was stronger, he had no doubt about that.

"You want our wallets so bad, come and get them!" Cal jeered, stepping between Lightning and Junior.

The leader shrugged.

"Your funeral."

He lifted his hand with the knife and threw it, straight towards Cal. The Dinoco racer barely had time to blink but luckily Lightning intercepted it with the lid. The knife sliced through the aluminium, coming to a sharp halt when the handle reached the lid. Cal was left standing with a sharp point an inch above his nose. He went pale before falling back into Bobby's arms, all the feeling out of his legs.

"Cal!" Bobby called out, managing not to stumble back. Cal was no more than deadweight at this point, and knowing that they wouldn't be able to fight their way out without Bobby's help, Lightning and Junior decided their wallets weren't worth their lives.

"Alright... we'll give them to you," Junior inched back as a huge guy stepped towards him. "Just leave us alone."

"Oh, I'm afraid it's too late for that..." the leader smirked. "Get them." Lightning tried to duck as the man who'd just spoken made a grab for him but wasn't fast enough. He gave a yell as strong hands gripped his shoulders.

"Cal, snap out of it!" Bobby wanted dearly to join the fray and teach the hooligans a thing or two, but Cal was still in shock.

Junior was putting up a better fight than Lightning and managed to sock one of the men in the nose. The moment didn't last long as he doubled over in pain as the biggest of the thugs punched him in the gut. He fell to the ground, breath knocked out of him. Lighting watched in horror as the big man gave an ugly sneer before lifting his foot, clearing intending to slam it down on Junior's rib cage.

Before the heavy boot landed on it's mark Lightning heard a flick. It was followed by the sound of a knife flying through the air and penetrating something with a soft 'thud'. The thug stepped away from Junior with a howl and as he turned Lightning saw a knife in his shoulder.

A figure stepped out from behind a shabby fence and over Junior. He had dark features, and it took Lightning a minute to realize that he looked like Bobby.

"Roddy!" The racer in questioned called out, relief in his voice. 'Roddy', or Rod, barely spared his younger brother a glance, instead focusing on the four remaining thugs.

"You again," the leader snarled, his grip tightening even more on Lightning's shoulders.

"You wanna let the kids go?" Rod asked, his tone of voice clearly demanding the answer to be yes.

"Not a chance," the grip on Lightning's shoulders turned bruising and the racer hissed in pain. "Get him!"

The three remaining thugs rushed towards Rod and all attacked at once. But Rod Redline wasn't given the nickname Torque for nothing. He moved fast, grabbing the first goon and throwing him into the other. Both went crashing onto the ground. The remaining one pulled a knife but Rod caught him around the arm and waist. The thug only saw a flash of gray before he was on the concrete. Rod's grip shifted down to the man's wrist and the racers heard a snap followed by a yell. The knife clattered as it hit the ground and Rod deftly kicked it out of the way so that it skidded next to Junior. Hauling the man up with brute strength alone, Rod threw him into a bunch of trash cans.

He turned just in time to see the first man sloppily trying to stab at him. Rod grabbed his hand and repositioned his arm with a harsh jerk. The knife went into the other idiot who decided to attack from the left. There was a shluk sound and Rod watched in satisfaction as the knife lodged itself between two ribs. The third man fell down to floor, shouting in pain. Rod torqued the second man's arm hard and was satisfied to hear a crack come from the shoulder. Just enough to hurt, but not enough to break. The signature move still worked.

Rod dropped the man on the pavement and stepped back. Four down, one to go. He was about to retrieve his knife but froze when he heard a gun cock and a cold piece of metal against his head.

The last man threw Lightning down with a shove. He landed next to Bobby who had deposited Cal onto the ground. The two watched in horror as the almost execution-like scene took place in front of them.

"On your knees," the thug hissed out. Rod could feel the gun barrel shaking against his head.

"Do you really think..." Rod started, tone carrying a dangerous edge to it, "that I can't tell the difference," with incredible speed he turned on his heel and slammed the thug's elbow, forcing the gun to the side. "Between the real thing and a pellet gun?" The gun truly wasn't real, and as the thug pulled the trigger it only made a small ping sound. The projectile hit the aluminum garbage can. It pierced into the soft metal, but lodged useless about halfway. Rod grabbed the gun and torqued it out of the man's grip. The latter tried to kick out, but Rod grabbed his hair and slammed the man's head onto his knee.

The thug crumpled to the ground, out like a candle during a rainstorm. The racers were watching in shock and awe, even Cal, despite feeling little dizzy. Rod calmly took the chamber from the gun and emptied the pellets onto the ground so that they fell around the thug like little hailstones.

He'd dealt with these guys before, even taken their real guns from them. Some people would never learn.

"Roddy!" Bobby was the first to say anything. "You saved us."

"What did I tell you about walking through here?" Rod dropped the gun and the empty chamber on the leader's chest.

"Well... Yeah... But that was amazing!" Bobby looked at his older brother in complete admiration.

"How did you do that?" Junior asked, sitting up with an arm around his stomach.

"Are you a secret agent?" Lightning questioned excitedly.

Rod sighed a long-suffering sigh. He wouldn't get through to any of these idiots at the moment.

"I used to be," he admitted, reaching down and pulling the knife from the big thug's shoulder. He cleaned it on the man's shirt before flicking the switchblade closed. The man knew better than to say anything and shuffled away from Rod and the racers, holding onto his injured shoulder.

Cal sat up with a groan, rubbing his head.

"You missed all the action, Cal," Lighting said.

"I saw it," the Dinoco racer murmured. "It was like something out of a dream."

Lightning and Bobby hauled Cal up and the four looked shakily at the men around them.

"Are we just gonna leave them here?" Junior asked as Rod turned to walk off the way he had come.

"You can call the ambulance if you want," Rod replied, unbothered. Lightning sent a quick text to the non-emergency number, but then the group tagged along behind Rod. Cal was still shaking, his close call with death still fresh in his mind.

They reached the house. It was actually in relatively good shape, considering it had been empty for several years.

"Is someone else here?" Bobby dared to ask, seeing a red car parked outside the single garage. Rod

didn't answer but opened the door.

"Ah, Redline," an accented voice greeted them. "Finally found them, did you?"

The racers followed Rod into a sparsely furnished living room. Three chairs and a couch were all that remained amid the piles of boxes lining the wall. The boys saw a dark haired man sitting on the couch as the they entered.

"Leland," Rod greeted. "This is my stupid brother and his idiot friends. Leland Turbo." He nodded to the man by way of introduction and ducked into the kitchen, leaving the racers with the stranger.

The group glanced at the Turbo, wondering if his demeanour was as curt as Rod's.

"Leland Turbo," the man smiled warmly. "And I know who all of you are."

"Uh... how do you know Rod?" Bobby asked a little awkwardly.

"Work acquaintances," Leland explained. "We were introduced by someone you may know," he glanced at McQueen. "Finn McMissile."

Lightning's face immediately brightened.

"You know Finn?" he asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Yes, actually," Leland's demeanour was far warmer than Rod's and the racers realized they were quite comfortable around him. "We met at the Academy. He met Redline during a little altercation overseas I believe, and he introduced us some time after the World Grand Prix. Quite the appropriate friendship as both of us were retiring at the time."

"So... both of you were spies?" Junior asked, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Yes, those were our jobs. I can tell you that mine was MI6, although I'm afraid I can't disclose Rod's

organization... He likes to keep such things close to the vest."

While his three friends listened eagerly to Turbo, Bobby slipped into the kitchen. Rod had put the kettle on boil and four mugs were on the counter next to the hot chocolate tin. Bobby watched his older brother clean the knife properly in the sink before pocketing it.

"Aren't... you guys having some?" He asked, making his way over to the mugs.

"I'm not thirsty," Rod replied. "And Union Jack over there only drinks tea."

Bobby laughed lightly, which earned a smile from Rod.

"Hey... I'm really sorry, Rod," Bobby finally said, looking at his brother, apprehension twisting in his stomach. It wasn't always easy between the two of them. Rod was close to 20 years older than Bobby, and they were technically only half-brothers. Bobby didn't know what had happened to Rod's father, only that Rod hadn't stayed with them after Bobby's Mum remarried and they had moved to Lansing. Bobby was born afterwards. His parents were still together and while Rod respected Bobby's father as a good man, he wasn't close to the family. Besides, his job didn't encourage it.

"You're ok. That's all that matters," Rod finally looked towards Bobby, who allowed himself to beam just a little bit.

"Thanks again... You were great back there," some admiration slipped into Bobby's tone.

"Well, someone's gotta take care of you," Rod grinned. "Bunch of idiots."

"So... that means no horrible punishment, right?" Bobby asked, getting the milk from the fridge as Rod poured the hot water into the mugs.

"Oh, there'll be a punishment alright," the veteran agent said, putting the kettle back in place. "But you'll find out tomorrow."

"Roddy..." Bobby whined, hating it when his brother put him in suspense.

"Supper will be here soon," Rod replied. "So why don't you just enjoy the night while it lasts and listen to Turbo's ridiculous stories."

"They don't sound ridiculous," Bobby took two mugs, while Rod took the other two.

"You haven't heard them all yet," was the muttered reply. "And he over exaggerates."

Bobby gave one mug to Lightning and kept the other for himself while Rod gave the others to Junior and Cal. The colour had returned to the Weathers' kid's face, and Rod nodded, happy that he wouldn't have to take him to the hospital or something. He wasn't exactly scared of Dinoco, but didn't want to go toe to toe with the billionaire. It would be a hassle Rod didn't want to deal with. Same with the Hudson Hornet, come to think of it.

"So, you see, Finn's always been the smooth one at the job, but it takes a special kind of skill to go undercover, isn't that right, Rod?" Leland had the entire room's attention and Rod rolled his eyes.

"Right," he replied.

"Anyway, because of that I usually go in first, you know, to sort off check out the situation and make sure it's safe for the cavalry to arrive. It doesn't always work so smoothly and there's been a few times when our sources were quite wrong, let me tell you..."

Rod went back to the kitchen and leaned against the door frame, watching his brother and his friends drinking hot chocolate and looking totally mesmerized at Leland's story. He'd call the towing company later to find out what had happened with their rental, but for right now he was just to content to watch.

Tomorrow, they were going to clean the entire house from top to bottom. Every window would be shining and every corner polished. But for now... For now they could just relax. And so could he.


	4. Radiator Springs

**There are different ideas as to what Doc's first name should be in humanized versions, but I'm choosing to be unoriginal and giving him the first name of 'Paul', after the actor who played him. I know some people prefer Jesse, so my compromise is that his full name is Paul Jesse Hudson. There we go, everyone's happy. :) This chapter is probably K+ for mentions of injuries sustained while being stupid.**

* * *

Paul Jesse Hudson was ready for bed. He had closed his book, turned off the light, and just closed his eyes, when a loud knock sounded at the door. He growled and grabbed a sweater to throw over his t-shirt as he made his way through the kitchen. His feet felt cold on the floor.

"What?" he demanded as he jerked the door open. Mater took a nervous step back, fiddling with the cap in his hands. Doc's eyes narrowed.

"Um... Doc... Sorry to disturb ya..."

"Where are the others?" Doc demanded, glancing behind Mater. Lightning and his friends were supposed to be with the tow truck driver. Those five stuck together like glue whenever the hot rods visited and Doc didn't have to be a neurosurgeon to figure out the nature of Mater's appearance.

"Um... Well you see... That's the problem..." Mater started.

"Where are they?" Doc asked again.

"I think... Cal's in the fence... with Bobby..." Mater was hesitating. "And last I heard Lightning and Junio' were in a cactus patch."

No words could describe Doc's absolute fury at hearing that sentence so he didn't even bother to try. Instead he turned back into the house, leaving Mater standing there like a convict waiting for his sentence. When he came out again, he was dressed and had his medical bag with him.

"Drive," he ordered Mater, going towards the passenger side of the tow truck. Mater scurried to the other side to climb into the driver's seat.

He started the truck and the engine sputtered to life. Doc stayed quiet only long enough to see where they were going.

"Cow tipping again?" he ground out. "I thought Sheriff told you to stop it."

"Junior ain't never done it before," was Mater's weak excuse.

"Unbelievable," Doc murmured as they went off track. Part of him wanted to give Mater a tongue lashing right then and there, but he decided to wait... those stupid racers were going to need it more. Besides, he usually let Sheriff deal with Mater.

"None of them were unconscious were they?" Doc asked, just a little bit of worry starting to crawl into his mind.

"Not that I could see..." Mater admitted. The worry disappeared instantly. "Course, Cal didn't seem too happy in that fence."

"What state were they in exactly when you left?" Maybe Mater deserved a tongue lashing after all.

"Well... Um... Cal and Bobby were caught in some wires..." Mater started. "And Lightnin' and Junio', well, you see they made it further than the other two but I guess they must have slipped, cause they landed in the cactus patch... Right over there."

Mater stopped the truck and Doc climbed out. His feet crunched on the dirt as he observed the scene in silence. None of the racers dared say a word, the imposing figure of the Fabulous Hudson Hornet making them quiver just a little.

It didn't help that they were in the positions they were in.

From what Doc could see, all four of those morons had tried to dive through the barbed wire fence in their attempt to escape Frank. Cal's arm had gotten stuck, causing him to fall back against a post. There was a nasty cut right above his eye as he leaned against the pole, arm twisted uncomfortably above him. Bobby had fared no better and was lying on the ground with his ankle caught up in the sloppy wire.

Doc turned his intimidating gaze onto Junior and Lightning who looked like they'd rather be on trial for treason than under the veteran racer's gaze. They had rather miraculously made it through the wire, but in their excitement, or possibly fear, had taken a tumble down a small incline. A very small incline, Doc thought with annoyance. Lightning had managed to sit up somewhat, a cactus clinging to his trousers. Junior was on his back, unable to sit up as a cactus had fallen over and narrowly missed his face. One had fallen over his chest though. Doc had no idea how that happened.

"Hey... Doc," Lightning said nervously. The man didn't respond.

"Aren't ya... gonna help them?" Mater asked, after a pause.

"I'm thinking," was the reply.

"'Bout what?" Mater asked again.

"About which one of them is the most valuable."

He stepped over to Cal, simply because the cut above the kid's eye looked like the worst injury. He took out a pair of wire cutters and clipped the wire pinning Cal's arm in place.

"Have you all had tetanus shots?" He asked, 100% business and without an ounce of sympathy whatsoever.

"No, sir," Bobby said quietly as Doc took a bandage out of his bag and pressed it against Cal's eye. The doctor made a 'hmph' sound that somehow conveyed more disappointment than a letter detailing the reason for a disinheritance.

Doc had to give Cal credit for staying absolutely still as he unwound the wire from around the kid's arm and pulled the limb loose none too gently. He disinfected both wounds and wrapped them, pleased that they weren't deep enough to need stitches. The cut above Cal's eye just required a thick plaster.

"Stay right where you are," he told Cal before moving onto Bobby. First he cut the wire loose around the kid's ankle. Doc then reached into his bag and pulled out a needle. Bobby blanched, but Doc grabbed his arm. He pulled up the sleeve and swabbed the area above Bobby's vein, making it safe to insert the needle and finish the job quickly. He wasn't always gentle but he was always quick and efficient.

"Did any cows get out, Mater?" He asked the tow truck driver as he began unwinding the wire from Bobby's ankle.

"I think one did..." Mater sounded unsure.

"Did any?" Doc looked expectantly at Bobby.

"Yes sir," Bobby said quietly.

"Mater, go get her back. You know the man who lives here hates you messing with his cows."

"By myself?" Mater sounded hesitant.

"Yes," Doc growled out. "Leave the truck, and take a flashlight."

"Um... alright..." Mater took a flashlight from the truck and started down the fence line. "Here Bessie, Bessie, Bessie."

Doc finished with Bobby, frowning as his cut was deeper than Cal's.

"That's what you get for struggling," he muttered, wrapping the bandage tightly.

Bobby stayed quiet, clearly one of the few kids who knew when to keep his mouth shut. Doc stood up slowly and turned towards Lightning and Junior. He pulled off his medical gloves and slipped on a pair of thick work ones he had the sense to bring.

He made his way down the incline slowly and reached for Junior first. The racer yelped as Doc lifted the cactus off his chest.

"Get up," Doc ordered. "I'll pull those needles when we're out of here."

He kicked away the cactus over Junior's head and helped the racer scramble up the incline. Last and certainly least... McQueen. Doc barely spared the kid a glance as he ripped the pointy plant out of the hot rod's leg.

"Oww!" Lightning yelled. "That hurt!"

"If you had wanted a nurse, you should have sent for Sally," Doc replied as he hauled his racer up and shoved him up the incline. He followed and put his medical gloves back on. He did Junior first, pulling the needles out of the kid's chest one by one.

"You got any pain killers, Doc?" Lightning asked and he watched Doc disinfect his friend's chest before putting some big plasters over the small holes that were left.

"No," came the reply. "Left them on purpose."

Realization dawned on Lightning. This was their punishment. Strip made them stay up all night to find their wallets, Miller let them sleep in the cold, and Rod made them scrub his house from top to bottom. But Doc Hudson didn't have time to deal out punishments later. They were learning their lesson right now. Sure, sure, he was saving them, but he was making them pay the price in full.

"Yoww!" Lightning yelped as Doc pulled the first needle out of his leg. He received much the same treatment as Junior and when he was finished with them, Doc jerked off his gloves and threw them in the bag. He closed it with a snap and stood up.

"In the back," he ordered, going towards the tow truck.

He put his bag on the passenger seat and turned the key in the ignition, muttering a curse as the engine sputtered under his touch. Mater needed to get the timing belt replaced or it was going to snap.

Doc watched as Lighting and Cal helped the other two racers climb onto the back of the truck, trying to settle in the very limited space. Part of Doc just wanted to floor the truck and cause Lightning to fall out, but he didn't need to stitch the kid up again. The pain they were in right now was punishment enough... for all four of them.

He drove back towards town slowly, the bright neon lights doing nothing to lighten his mode. He stopped at the Cozy Cones and got out. Knowing the four racers in the back were the only residents, he slammed the door with a loud bang and reached through the open window for his bag in the passenger side.

The boys scrambled out of the back of the truck and stood in a line. They looked at Doc the same way puppies watched a cat who might strike out at them.

"Take it easy for two days," was all the man said. "And come by tomorrow to have those bandages changed."

He left the truck there and headed back towards his office, his tone of voice making the racers feel like they were personally responsible for every tragedy from California to Maine.

"Isn't he going to lecture us?" Cal asked in a whisper as Doc was out of earshot.

"No, I don't think so," Lightning replied.

"Wow... I'd rather be back in Vegas right now..." Bobby shook his head. "Never thought I'd wanna relive that car ride compared to something else."

"Almost like Rod..." Junior commented.

"Yea, except Roddy was just annoyed... Not really mad," Bobby said.

"He seemed completely furious," Junior turned to Lightning. "Think he'll be ok?"

"Yeah, sure," Lightning tried shrugging it off. "He's probably just tired. Let's go inside and call Sheriff... I think he should probably go after Mater."

Doc was indeed absolutely furious, just because he hadn't had to deal with such stupidity in ages. Just because he was a doctor, didn't mean he enjoyed being called on at night to haul punks out of fences and cactus patches. But looking back, he was grateful he hadn't said anything. Otherwise what would have happened to him would have been so much worse.


	5. And the One Time

**I can't even begin to explain how fun this chapter was to write. I guess this is rated T for referencing a swear word.**

* * *

"Yeah, there's a leak... We're not going anywhere."

It was three days after the cow tipping incident. The farmer had been absolutely livid, even after Mater and Sheriff brought back his stray cow. Sheriff managed to smooth things over somehow but that didn't make Doc treat the racers any different. He rewrapped their bandages and finally gave them some painkillers, but all four of them were on pins and needles around him. Doc was just fine with that. A little tough love wouldn't kill them.

Weathers arrived three days after the incident. Seeing as the boys were at the Butte, Doc asked him if he wanted to go for a drive up to the Wheel Well. No one in their right mind said no to an offer like that and Strip was quick to accept. But they hadn't even reached halfway when Doc felt the Hudson Hornet pulling to the right. The front right tire had a leak and he didn't have a spare.

"Can anyone in town fix it?" Strip asked, knowing those older tires were hard to find.

"Yeah, I think Guido can," Doc stood up. "He won't like it though... apparently these tires are inferior." The veteran racer rolled his eyes.

"Well, you gotta admit Formula One is something else," Weathers shrugged, leaning back against the Hudson Hornet.

"Yeah... Barbie doll cars that need a hand washed track to race on," Doc muttered, but it was nice to talk racing with someone else while giving Lightning the silent treatment.

"Do we start walking or wait?" Strip asked as Doc reached inside the car for a cigarette pack. He had cut back on smoking since med school showed him what exactly it did to the lungs, but every now and then he indulged.

"Let's wait," Doc offered one to Strip who just shook his head. He took a heave and blew out the smoke. "Apparently Redline and Earnhardt are coming down this road. We'll catch a ride back with them."

"Junior and Bobby's folks, right?"

Doc nodded in response and the two fell into a comfortable silence. All they could hear were birds trying to out-sing each other and the distant rush of water somewhere in the distance.

"It was a cactus patch, right?" Strip finally broke the silence. "And a barbed wire fence?"

"You heard right," was the response.

"But... how?" The veteran racer was just as confused as Doc was angry.

"They thought it would be a good idea to dive through it."

"You're saying that they were thinking to begin with?"

Doc grinned slightly at the very accurate summary.

The silence was interrupted as they heard a car coming down the road.

"That must be them," Doc commented, reaching back into the open window to dispose of the cigarette in the ash tray.

The two stepped into the road but the sound ahead of them faded and they faintly heard the crunch of gravel as if the car was stopping. Confused, the two veteran racers walked a little further up the road and around the corner.

They heard the passenger door slam and a man that looked remarkably similar to Bobby standing next to it. He turned towards them and sized them up.

"You must be Weathers and Hudson," he greeted

"Yeah, you Redline?" Doc reached for the other man's hand instinctively and Rod shook it.

"Yeah, that's me," Rod shook Strip's. "Nice to finally meet the other babysitters."

Doc's mouth twitched. He liked this guy already.

"Mark Earnhardt," a shorter man climbed out of the driver's side. "Nice to make your acquaintance."

"What you doing all the way up here?" Rod asked after Earnhardt had shaken hands with the two veterans.

"We got a flat further down the road," Doc nodded back. "Was hoping to catch a ride with you back into town."

"Oh..." Earnhardt glanced down. "I don't think that's quite possible."

"We ran out of gas," Redline sounded annoyed. "Fuel gauge broke and we didn't stop to fill her up from the airport."

"I'm afraid that one's my fault," Earnhardt said apologetically. "Guess we'll just have to call someone."

"No," Doc said quickly. "Town's not far, we can walk back."

Rod glanced at Doc, suspicion clear on his face.

"The boys got into some trouble earlier this week," Strip explained. "He's giving them the silent treatment."

"What was it this time?" Rod rolled his eyes, remembering the scuffle they got into back in Detroit.

"They got tangled up in a fence or fell into a cactus patch," was the only response Doc was willing to give.

"They are alright, aren't they?" Mark asked worriedly, closing the car door.

"They'll be fine," Doc assured him, before nodding towards a bunch of trees. "There's a trail there that leads down to the road. It's steep but we should be able to make good time if we start now."

"Oh, I'm a mountain ranger," Earnhardt looked quite pleased. "A hike suits me just fine."

Strip and Rod agreed and the four made their way down the trail. Strip glanced at the horizon and estimated that they had about five hours before the sun set. The trail was steeper than Doc remembered. Thankfully they were all wearing practical boots and walked mostly in silence except for an occasional comment.

They stopped when they reached a fence running along a dirt road.

"This is property line of the guy whose cows Mater's always antagonizing," Doc explained. We'll just follow it back towards the main road and that'll lead us straight back into Radiator Springs."

"Won't they notice you're missing by now?" Rod asked.

"We didn't tell them we were going anywhere," Strip responded. He was actually thinking that they should have, but hopefully they'd make it back to town before anyone started worrying.

"Bit of exercise never killed anyone," Earnhardt said optimistically.

Rod shot him an incredulous look, but Mark wasn't paying attention.

"Right, let's go," Doc said, making his way through the small grove of trees outside the fence-line. It wasn't the warmest time of year, but the shade was nice and cool compared to the open sand.

They had only been walking for a few minutes when Earnhardt spoke up.

"You hear that?" he asked. The other three stopped.

"I did," Rod said, reaching into his pocket. Doc and Strip strained their eyes, not having heard anything.

"Animal maybe?" Doc asked.

"I don't think so," Earnhardt turned slightly behind him. "I didn't recognize it."

They stayed quiet for a few seconds longer, suddenly realizing that they were quite alone and that the birds seemed very far away.

"Over there," Strip pointed towards some sort of outline sticking out from a tree.

"I see it," Redline responded.

"Looks like a man," Junior's Dad leaned forward and squinted his eyes. "But what's he holding?"

Doc saw what the shorter man meant. There seemed to be some sort of pointy long thing in the man's hands. Or maybe it was a branch or a small tree... No, it was moving and the sunlight caused it to glisten, making Doc realize that it was some sort of metal.

"Run," Redline said suddenly, an intensity in his voice causing the others to tense.

"What do you mean 'run'?" Earnhardt asked.

"I mean go skipping through the woods like on a teddy bear picnic," sarcasm dripped from Rod's words like honey from a broken bee hive. "RUN!"

Doc saw what the man meant as the 'stick' suddenly lifted itself up and pointed at them. He turned and bolted through the forest next to Strip, Rod and Earnhardt hot on their heels just as a shot fired and a round traveled over their heads.

"What in the blazes?" Doc yelled, glancing behind them as the round embedded itself in a tree. Who was shooting at them?

Rod had reached in his jacket by now and pulled out his switchblade, the only thing he had to defend them if the shooter ran out of bullets. He was behind Doc and suddenly dived to the left as the veteran racer flipped upside down.

"Son of a-" Rod was about to swear but was cut off as Strip's boot made contact with his eye, sending him flying back hard against a tree. The switchblade flew from his grasp and landed somewhere in the deep grass. He saw stars and slumped to the ground, out cold.

At a total loss for words and out of breath anyways, Strip and Doc turned to look at each other, and then at the world around them, which was upside down. It took them a minute to realize they'd stepped into two traps and were hanging by their feet.

Doc swore and tried to reach the ground, but his arms were hanging a good foot above it and he couldn't even get his fingertips to grasp the ground. Strip tried pulling himself up and untie the rope around his left ankle but gave up with a hiss after a few seconds. The only one in their group able to untie himself that way was Rod… And he was out cold.

The two veteran racers turned their heads as they heard struggling sounds beside them. Mark hadn't turned out much better than them. He was stuck in a net beside Strip, also a good foot from the ground. His arms were squished awkwardly above him. Doc thought bitterly that it was maybe a good thing that the older man wasn't the one caught hanging upside down... But it wasn't like he was that young anymore either.

The three men stopped their struggling as the imposing figure that they'd been running from came to a stop in front of them... Or in front of Doc as Strip was turning on the twisted rope.

"What the heck is this, Bill?" Doc demanded, glaring at the farmer who seemed to be towering over them.

"This here is me taking care of my own," the farmed grinned, holding his rifle smugly.

"What are you talking about, we weren't even on your property!" Doc shouted furiously.

"Didn't need to be," was the reply. "I've had just about enough of people comin' into my pasture and messin' with my cows. Decided to do something about it."

There was a moment of silence as the three men who were still conscious digested those words and as Weathers managed to turn himself to look at the man.

"That wasn't even our fault!" Strip exclaimed.

"I haven't even been here before!" Earnhardt protested. "You have the wrong guys!"

"Then why were you sneaking around here for?" the farmer asked suspiciously.

"Our cars broke down!" Doc thundered.

"A likely story," the man scoffed.

"Look," Doc was practically seething in anger. "Mater, Lightning and their friends are the ones who mess with your cows. Let us down this instant!"

"Mater don't cut my wires," the farmer replied. "Someone did a few nights ago."

"Your wires were falling apart!" Doc had completely lost his temper. "Restring them and maybe I don't have to cut them from around kids' ankles and arms!"

"Oh, so you do admit to cutting them," the farmer sounded smug.

"Way to go," Strip muttered. Doc punched him hard, but the angle was awkward and the hit landed on the other man's arm was weak.

"Look here, Mr. Farmer, sir," Earnhardt tried politely. "We really didn't mean to cause any trouble. As you can see, Rod over there is quite unconscious and in need of medical attention. Why don't you just cut us down and let us go on our way."

"I don't think so," the farmer was gloating. "I'm just gonna let you hang here for a while to think about respecting your neighbour's property."

True to his word, and quite to the men's shock, the old farmer turned and walked away.

"You're insane!" Strip shouted.

"I'll have you incarcerated for this!" Doc thundered.

Earnhardt's timid voice followed.

"Why do you even have three different traps?" he called.

"I only had one net," the reply floated back.

The veteran racers looked at the mountain ranger with disbelieving expressions.

"I was curious," he shrugged as much as he could with his arms above his head.

The three men fell silent for a few seconds, just trying to digest what the heck had happened. Doc took charge after he had gained his bearings.

"Right, we need to get out of here," he said, looking at Strip. "We can't let Redline stay unconscious for long. I need to check on him."

"And what about us?" Strip asked.

"You having trouble breathing?"

"A little."

"That's normal. But if the pressure becomes too much, a brain hemorrhage can build up. Try to pull yourself up as much as you can."

Strip nodded, understanding.

"Anyone got a knife?" he asked.

"I got one in my boot," Earnhardt said. "Just a small one though."

"Can you reach it?" Doc asked and watched as Earnhardt tried to shift his arms down.

"No... I don't think so," he said apologetically.

"If you give me a push I'll try to grab hold of him," Strip suggested.

Doc took a moment to try and make sense of that sentence but stopped after realizing how ridiculous they looked. At least both him and Weathers were wearing leather jackets that didn't fall down like t-shirts, and he had enough sense to leave his aviators in the car.

Doc gave Weathers a hard shove and the man swung towards Earnhardt. The ranger tried to swing the net a little bit but it didn't have nearly as much wiggle room as the rope. Doc kept pushing, bracing his other foot against the trunk of the tree he was tied to.

"If we're lucky maybe the branch will break," he muttered, glancing down towards his foot and realizing that both him and Strip were tied to the same one.

"I don't think so, looks pretty solid to me," Earnhardt commented from his net. After probably the fifth shove Strip managed to grab hold of the thick ropes. He pulled himself as close to it as he could and took a moment to just catch his breath.

Earnhardt glanced down as Weathers put his left hand into the net while his right one kept its grip. Doc couldn't see what was going on and impatience built up inside of him.

"Do you have it yet?" he finally asked.

"I can't... find it," Weathers ground out.

"Well, look harder!"

"I don't see you helping!"

"Alright, just calm down..." Earnhardt tried to mediate. A groan caused all three of them to look up.

"Redline!" Doc called. "Can you hear me?"

"Shut up, won't ya..." Was the mumbled reply and Doc was relieved. He couldn't have been out for more than five minutes.

"Can you see anything?" He asked as the retired spy pushed himself onto his elbows, eyes still closed.

"Don't... even want to try," was the muttered response, and Doc grimaced as he saw the man's face. Oh, Strip had gotten him good. His eye was almost swollen shut and the outline of the boot's tracks could be seen on Rod's face.

"You probably have a mild concussion," Doc stated.

"You think?" Rod snapped, but instantly regretted raising his voice as his head pounded.

"Make that a major concussion," Doc muttered. "But we need you to cut us loose."

"Sure..." Rod nodded, and slowly tried to open his eyes. He managed to open the one that wasn't swollen a slit then promptly closed it again.

"Light's too sharp," he reported. "Wait... until it gets darker."

Knowing that there was nothing he could do, Doc left Rod alone. The man knew better than to fall asleep, he wouldn't patronize him by telling him that. Hopefully dusk would settle sooner in the trees so that it would be dark enough for Rod open his eyes... Well, his one functioning eye.

"Watch out!" Earnhardt called and Doc had just enough time to brace himself before Strip crashed into him.

"Sorry," Weathers hissed, shaking his hand to ease the rope burn. His right hand had given out and his left arm had still been in the net.

"It's alright," Doc sighed, temper leaving him. "Guess all we can do now is wait."

"Oh, I don't mind trying again," Earnhardt piped up. "Give it another go."

He was trying to lighten the mode, Doc realized, and it was working.

"Who said I was enjoying it?" Strip responded, which earned a small laugh from Rod. The veteran racer shook his hand, trying to ease the sting of the rope burn.

Giving up on an escape attempt, the group tried to make themselves comfortable. For Rod this was holding his head in his hands to stop the pounding, and for Strip and Doc it was trying to figure out what to do with the leg that didn't have a rope on it. That was probably the most uncomfortable and Doc ended up leaning his against the tree trunk while Strip hooked his onto his other foot.

"Who do you think will find us?" The latter finally broke the silence.

"Sarge or Sheriff," Doc responded absentmindedly. Darn, he hoped it would be Sarge. The veteran would be all business and wouldn't have time to mock them for their ridiculous positions. Maybe Fillmore would be with him as well... The hippie wouldn't laugh either, and would give them the amount of pity they rightly deserved. Needless to say, Doc was feeling pretty sorry for himself in that moment.

"Well," Earnhardt started after a full minute of solid silence. "I can safely say, upon careful reflection, that this is the most embarrassing situation I've ever found myself in. What about you, Rod?"

"That's classified," the spy replied automatically. "Ask them instead."

Doc stayed quiet for a few moments, not really considering the question, but Strip spoke up.

"I walked into a strip club once," he volunteered. "That was pretty embarrassing."

"Your wife know that?" Rod asked, suddenly interested. Doc couldn't help but grin slightly at the curiosity in the man's voice.

"She was with me."

Earnhardt and Rod burst out laughing and even Doc couldn't help but chuckle. Strip stayed quiet, still spinning on the rope.

"What did she do?" Earnhardt finally asked.

"Pretty much what you just did. She thought it was hilarious and told the whole pit crew."

"You ever live that down?" Doc asked.

"Eventually... and only after I bought them drinks and listened to endless puns about my name."

"I got arrested once," Doc found himself confessing. Huh, all this blood rushing to his brain was making his tongue loose.

"On what charge?" That was Rod.

"Got into a fight with some punk on the track," Doc ended up telling him. Might as well if they were going to die here, he thought morbidly. "He gave the first swing."

"What was the fight about?" Rod again.

"Moonshine."

"Oh, right, you're from that part of the country," Strip commented.

"It's not nice to stereotype," Earnhardt admonished them, just cutting off Doc's culturally insenstive jab which Strip hit him for. Again, the angle was awkward and the hit landed was weak.

"No, let them go at each other... It's entertaining," Rod protested from the ground.

Strip and Doc stopped it after that. Breathing had become even more difficult and talking as a result. When the sun slid behind a cloud a few minutes later, Rod crawled around and started looking for his switchblade, but he was still pretty disorientated. He went back to lean against the tree for fear of passing out again or throwing up.

They had been hanging for about fifteen minutes when all four of them heard a sound.

"Is it that farmer again?" Strip asked.

"Don't think so," Rod muttered, having figured out by now who had who'd set the traps.

"His footsteps are quieter," Earnhardt agreed.

As far as the group could tell, it wasn't one set of footsteps coming towards them. It was several sets. Hope for rescue swelled in their chests as the sound was identified as coming behind them. Earnhardt managed to twist the net and Doc used his brace on the tree to turn himself around. Strip used Doc to twist himself.

However, their optimism at being rescued soon turned to dread as their 'rescuers' came closer.

Lightning, Junior, Bobby and Cal stopped a few feet away from their various mentors and didn't say anything. They drank in the scene like men in the desert drink from a fountain. Slowly, their grins turned into the very definition of cats that got the cream. Doc could feel the blood pounding in his head and it had _nothing_ to do with being upside down for the last fifteen minutes.

Lightning spoke first, slowly, deliberately, and in just the right way to absolutely infuriate Doc.

"Well...Well... Well..."

Bobby spoke next.

"Look who we found... just... hanging around."

The lame pun sent the four friends into hysterics as they burst out laughing. Their reaction caused Doc to growl slightly and Strip and Rod to roll their eyes. The boys didn't stop however, and each one pulled out his cellphone and opened the camera apps.

"Aren't you going to get us down?" Earnhardt asked, just a smidgen of impatience in his voice. Lightning pocketed his phone and rested his chin on his hand as if he were deep in thought.

"I'm thinking," He said, causing the other three to giggle like schoolgirls.

It was Doc's turn to roll his eyes as Strip, not getting the 'joke', asked,

"And what about?"

"About which one of you is the most valuable," Lightning said just before he started laughing again along with the others.

"It's your fault we're here in the first place!" Doc snapped, but the stupid hot rods weren't listening.

Strip's patience was slowly slipping, especially when everyone crowded around Cal to decide which picture he had taken was the best.

"Cal, stop goofing around and get us down this instant," he ordered, using the same tone of voice he had when Cal was seven. But Cal wasn't seven anymore.

"Oh, I will Uncle Strip," Cal started typing on his phone. "Just as soon as I send this to Tex..."

"Cal, no-" Strip protested.

"Anddd Auntie Lynda," Cal kept going.

"Cal, I'm warning you..."

"Annndddd my Dad," Cal kept going gleefully as his friends chuckled.

"Don't you dare!" Strip was shouting now, knowing that Cal's father would _never_ let him live this down.

"Annnnnddddddddd your crew chief," Cal was grinning like some sort of evil madman. His friends were laughing around him like stupid minions did whenever their boss came up with some sort of grand plan.

"I swear," Strip's voice lowered, taking on a dangerous edge. "You send that picture to anyone and I will tell everybody what happened in Vegas."

"What happened in Vegas?" Earnhardt wanted to know.

"If Cal sends any of those pictures you'll find out," Strip threatened.

"Go right ahead," Cal grinned, finally glancing up from his phone. "This is sooo much better."

It was clear that he was more than pleased to finally have some... insurance policy against his uncle if the embarrassing Vegas story ever got out in public.

But he wasn't completely cruel and pocketed the phone before giving Junior a boost into the tree that held his Dad.

"Tell you what though," he said as his uncle leered up at him, helpless in his current predicament. "If what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, then what happens in Radiator Springs stays in Radiator Springs."

Of course his friends thought this was _remarkably_ clever and chortled evilly amongst themselves.

"You sure you don't want to stay up here, Dad?" Junior teased as he reached the branch and shuffled slowly forwards, reaching for a knife on his belt. "You look so nice and cozy and I know how much you like camping."

"Alright, Junior, we're even," Earnhardt sighed, not as ticked off as Doc and Strip were by the band of stupidos that had come to rescue them.

Cal and Lightning cut first Strip then Doc loose. The two sat up slowly as the blood rushed back down from their heads, making both of them feel dizzy. Cal and Lightning caught hold of the net holding Earnhardt and gently lowered him down when Junior cut him loose.

"Thank you kindly," the older man said, relieved to finally be free from the uncomfortable position.

"Hey, Roddy," Bobby had in the meanwhile gone over to his brother and helped him up."You get into a fight or something?"

The death glare Redline attempted to send his younger brother was drastically reduced in efficiency by the black eye.

"You know... You could have just called for help," Bobby kept going casually. "You didn't have to trek through the dangerous forest on your own."

The tone was completely patronizing and Rod didn't even grace it with a response. He did mutter a thank you though as Bobby found his switchblade and handed it back to him.

"How did you find us?" Earnhardt asked as he scrambled out of the net, feeling much less humiliated than the others amidst his joy of being rescued.

"We found the cars up the road," Junior explained.

"The Hudson Hornet Mater towed back to town and we filled up the rental," Lightning explained. "It's waiting along with Ramone's car on the road."

Finally feeling well enough to stand up, Doc elected to not speak to Lightning and instead went to check Rod's eyes. The ex-agent let him begrudgingly, and Doc declared that he indeed had a concussion and should take it easy for a few weeks.

"I thought you were supposed to be retired," Bobby commented casually as they started trekking back.

"Yeah, supposed to be... Last time I ever come to pick you up again." Was the annoyed response. Bobby grinned and ran up to catch up with his friends, who were deciding who should take which car.

"Bobby, you and Junior take the rental, alright," Lightning was saying. "Cal and I will take Ramone's."

Despite all of his friend's jabs at the humiliates, Lightning had so far refrained from saying anything to Doc. After having received nothing but cold stares and orders from his mentor the last three days, Lighting couldn't have been more thrilled at the opportunity to turn the tables. He had to go out with a bang, to show his wonderful mentor that no one was above making stupid mistakes... He just had to wait for the right moment.

"Here, Dad, let me get that for you," Junior said as they reached the side of the road. He opened the car's door and Earnhardt climbed in.

"What are you up to?" Rod asked Bobby as he got in behind Junior. He noticed Cal had taken the driver seat of the other car and Lightning was behind the passenger seat. The kids seemed to have planned very specific seating arrangements.

"Nothing," Bobby grinned innocently.

Doc and Strip noticed as well but didn't really care. Strip took the passenger seat beside Cal, leaving Doc to sit in the back with LIghtning.

Junior pulled onto the road and leaned his elbow out of the window as he kept one hand on the wheel.

"You know, I think I'm going to frame that picture," he commented to Bobby.

"What picture?" Earnhardt asked, glancing at Rod whose expression was unreadable.

"The one of you hanging upside down," Junior grinned. "Mum'll love it for Christmas."

"I really think she won't." Mark was unimpressed.

"No, I think that's a great idea," Bobby piped up. Oh, revenge was sweet. The boys couldn't dish out punishments but they could sure be annoying. "Maybe she'll replace that painting above your fireplace with it."

"It'll be a great conversation starter," Junior agreed.

"Like one of those fireplace stories."

Seeing that his father had decided to not react to the boys' nonsense anymore, Junior changed tactics.

"What are you doing to do with yours, Bobby?" He asked casually.

"Oh, there's this girl Rod likes," Bobby leaned back. The switchblade was out and flicked open before Bobby could even finish, but the racer only smirked more. He was well aware that he was Rod's kryptonite and that no harm would come to him from that knife. Other than that, Rod didn't respond. Bobby and Junior dropped the subject. They were still grinning as they got into town though.

"What paper is the best to leak information to?" Cal asked Strip casually as they followed the rental.

"The Times," Strip responded. "But that won't be very effective, Cal."

"And why not?"

"'Cause the Times isn't necessarily in the racing world... Now, if you want to really make a spectacle out of us you should set up an interview with Darrell. He'll be more than happy to spread the news for you."

"Why are you telling us this?" Lightning asked, leaning forward curiously.

"Because _I_ have faster access to Darrell than you do," was the response. "And I'll be right there in the studio to tell your little Vegas escapade."

"And your Radiator Springs escapade," Doc couldn't help but add.

"We'll risk the Times then," Cal decided. "That way we can have a catchy headline."

" _The King and the Fabulous Hudson Hornet_ ," Lighting envisioned. "Just... hanging around Radiator Springs."

Doc and Strip decided very wisely to not grace that comment with a response, even as Cal and Lightning started snickering. Seeing they wouldn't get any more reactions out of their elders, the boys cut it out. Cal focused on following Junior while Lightning rehearsed words over in his head. He needed to pick _just_ the right moment. It wouldn't work otherwise.

They rolled into town and Lightning saw the light turning orange in front of them.

"Hey, Doc," he asked casually as Cal braked.

"Hmm," was the only response he got that Doc was acknowledging his existence.

"Weren't you the one who told me," Lightning felt the car come to a complete stopped. "About how incredibly _stupid_ it is to go anywhere without a spare tire?"

"You little..." Doc lunged across the car, patience and self restraint snapped, ready to grab onto Lightning and throttle him. But Lightning was more than ready and already had the seatbelt unbuckled and threw open the door with a whoop.

"Kachow!" He shouted as he ran safely out of harm's way. Doc glared after him. "Another victory for the Fabulous Lightning McQueen!"

He'd done it! He'd proven to Doc that he wasn't above making stupid mistakes and brought him down a notch. And his reaction had been better than a sworn statement of guilt. What a victory for young race car drivers everywhere!

"300 practice laps tomorrow!" Doc thundered, but Lighting didn't hear him. Doc fell back annoyed in his seat as the light turned green.

"He got you good there," Strip commented with a small grin. He glanced at Cal who was wearing a similar one and Doc realized with irritation that they were grinning at _him_. Lightning was going to pay tomorrow, oh, he was going to pay... But Doc couldn't help but smile at the thought. Yes, Lightning had gotten him really good. And his anger was melting away to be replaced by pride.

Yeah, the kids were stupid sometimes. Not to mention reckless, irresponsible and wild. But they were good kids, and they were turning out alright.

And that, Doc supposed was enough reason not to throttle them.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what your favourite chapter was.**


End file.
